


Reset

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie is having a brain meltdown and not sure how to handle the pressure of all the demands around him. Mikey notices his brother just needs a lesson in having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



“That’s it I’ve had it! I can’t fix everything! Even if I could it wouldn’t change anything there’ll just be more work tomorrow!” Donatello stormed about his lab ranting to the gathered scraps and broken projects as he threw them into various crates and boxes. 

 

He’d been working all week putting hours and hours into his creations, fixing the many things his brothers brought to him, and trying to keep the lair running through the winter cold. But every fix seemed only to give way to a mountain of nothing but more work. He felt he was trying to move a mountain with only his brain and screw driver. So many failed inventions piled his shelving units as the other tables and units filled with more and more appliances and pieces he’d not gotten to. Once more Don took to gathering each piece of scrap metal, rusted, bolt, and worn over blue prints and throwing them into bins ready to be rid of the endless headaches. 

 

Sitting out on the couch the orange clad terrapin bounced left and right shouting sneers and taunts at his digital opponents. The game was stimulating and exciting, being the newest in dungeon adventuring, Mikey had been on the console for 12 hours and finally was on the last level. He dodged and cast spells sending the digital images into coded sparks. 

“Yeah no one messes with the Mikester!” Just as he was about to slash through the last HP of the evil necromancer wizard a loud CRASH threw him off and he forgot to block the killing blow. “What the shell!? Awweman come on!” Jumping off the couch the bright banded gamer swiftly made his way to the double steel doors of his genius brother’s lab. Bursting in without knocking he reflexed out of the way in time to avoid a robot head connecting with his own.

“A little late for spring clean ain’t it Donnie?” looking around he noticed a ton of scraps and pieces thrown carelessly into the cardboard boxes and some of Don’s best work in heaps of cartons.   
“Not now Mikey!” Don forcefully trashed another robotic part in the bin he carried. “I’m done trying to fix everything! There’s no point in it. No matter how much I fix it just breaks, or blows up, or worse tries to kill us.” Setting the trash can down hard on the empty work bench Donnie collapsed in his work chair throwing his head into his worn and shaking palms. 

Carefully Michelangelo worked his way over the various so called failed experiments and came to rest beside his stressed brother. “Soo... what you’re saying is Mr. fix It is broken?” The glare Don cast his way made his blood run colder and he tried again. “Alright then you’ve got a lot of time on your hands now. How about helping me beat the last level in my game?” 

Groaning Donnie looked up at his cheerful, responsible free, sibling; it must’ve been nice to be born without a care in the world and have your siblings look after and provide for you. “Not now Mikey I’m serious. I’m done with all of this. I’ll finish the last few safety products I have and turning in my work belt.” Slumping down and burying his face in crossed arms Donnie felt like crying himself away from it all.

“Alright egghead you asked for it.” With a swift hoist and steady arms he’d lifted his older brother into a fireman carry and started toward the door. 

“Mikey!? Put me down! Really this is just…hey!” He stopped struggling as the mischievous terrapin pinch his sensitive tail as they crossed the thresh of his lab. Admitting defeat he let the bouncy brother tote him reluctantly to the sofa. “Mikey I really don’t”

“You’re cleaning spree messed up my 12 hour perfect game, you’re gonna help me reclaim my rightful place as king by dethroning the evil necro wizard, and you’re gonna do it right now bro!” Tossing the player 2 remote to his pouting brother Mikey plopped down happily next to him and started from the last save point. 

Within minutes Donnie was slashing and casting right beside the youngest and even after many resets he became determined to beat the evil master mind that kept throwing undead minions at him and his elvan druid brother. The game drew on for hours and finally as dinner was being prepared by the oldest siblings they reached the castle keep.

“Alright cast your protection from evil spell and buff me up with bear’s endurance!” Mikey ordered as he laid waste to the folds of goblins and zombies. 

“Ok but I’m going to need 30 seconds to pick the trap door lock to by pass that wayvern dragon.” Mashing combinations Donnie moved his character through the masses and found the hidden passage to the kings throne room. With a force wall shield in place he and Mikey cast fire and positive energy spells paired with long raged arrows to stay out of the wizard’s range. 

“Left left! Now Fire Storm! YES! YES! YES! YES! We did it! I am the rightful King of Vernan!!!” Mikey bounce off the couch and danced around waving his controller in victory.

Leaning back laughing at his younger brother’s antics Donnie joined with a victorious whoop and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Wow that was more fun than I’ve had in awhile. I can’t believe it took us eight tries just to get past the desolate forest!”

“Yea and the three times you died from the same sneak attack from a troll!” Mikey jeered as he set the game to save and turned off the entertainment.

Making his way to the kitchen table Don gave his playful brother a rough nudge with his elbow. “Hey I got that ice hag in the swamp after she killed you twice!” 

“Alright, alright you the turtle bro!” Sitting down he laid a hand over Donnie’s and gave the braniac a tender kiss that was swiftly returned. 

“Thanks Mikey, I really needed that.” Don gave a soft appreciative nip to the younger’s neck as the other two joined them.

“Yea, lucky us though. We always had that save point to return to and start over right Donnie boy?” Raising a proud grin he motioned to the pile of boxes still sitting at the lab doors.

With a grateful chuckle and another soft kiss Don nodded. “Yea Mikey guess it’s always good to have a saving point.”

“Exactly, games are awesome and fun to go again. But they’re a real pain in the shell if you don’t save THEN hit the reset button.” 

In a wave of laughter the four brothers continued their meal each listening and inputting into the future plans for inventions and improvements of old ones. Donnie couldn’t help be feel a surge of pride once more in his work. He was so grateful he had a loving and supporting family, but even more so for his carefree younger brother who could always help him RESET.


End file.
